Mops which utilize a sheet, such as a woven or non-woven sheet, for cleaning are known in the art. Various structures have been used to secure the sheet to a mop head. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,815,878 to Murakami et al. discloses a sweeping device having a sweeper head with a pair of clamping members while JP3022675 appears to disclose a mop having a plurality of serrated structures located on the mop head for receiving a sheet. While these structures may have been suitable for the purposes for which they were intended, there exists a need to provide improved cleaning implements, especially floor mops, having simplified structures for receiving and retaining a sheet about the cleaning head of the cleaning implement. Still further, there exists a need to provide improved cleaning implements which more effectively retain the sheet about the cleaning head during use.